Night At The Aquarium
by I. M. Carter
Summary: AU Sasuke has an extreme dare tonight: To Hide Overnight in the Konaha Aquarium. But this aquarium is special. They take security at night very seriously. It's almost as if they're hiding something...or someone. HIATUS.
1. The Dare

**Izzy: Recently I went to Quebec. While there, I had sooo many inspirations for new stories. This is one of my favorites. =) R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Issy111 doesn't own Naruto =3**

"Sasuke, are you ready for your dare?" Naruto asked spookily. Sasuke rolled his dark eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"The Dare Council has decided that you, Sasuke Uchiha, are to go to the Aquarium and hide out there overnight. We shall pick you up in the morning." Naruto said in a voice that made him sound almost important.

"Fine. I thought it would be harder than that." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean? This dare is under our 'Impossible' folder! The Konaha Aquarium is extremely tight when it comes to closing time. They count all the people who enter and all the people who leave and if they don't match up, they send out search parties and everything. We've lost good men to that dare."

"It's almost as if they're hiding something." Kiba added mysteriously.

"Or someone." Naruto raised his eyebrows.

* * *

"Good luck!" Naruto and Kiba screamed as they pushed the Uchiha out of the car. Sasuke stumbled and silently vowed to kill them. He gathered himself and walked casually to the line for the ticket counter. He watched as the family before him bought tickets and the ticketer counted them and pushed some buttons.

"Thank you, and enjoy the aquarium." Sasuke walked forward to the counter.

"Sir, I just want you to know that the Aquarium is only going to be open for 45 more minutes." A girl said into the microphone in the glass. Sasuke nodded and turned on the Uchiha charm.

"It's fine. I don't need a lot of time. I do everything…_fast_." He whispered, pushing his money across the counter. The girl flushed and took it, rushing to get him his ticket. She shoved it to him.

"Please enjoy the Aquarium!" She didn't meet his eyes, her face growing redder by the second. Sasuke chuckled and swiped the ticket, walking through the gates.

"She forgot to count me, didn't she?" He asked himself with a smirk.

* * *

"Ugh, I've seen the seal show twice, gone through the indoor aquariums, and done the kid's scavenger hunt. All in 45 minutes." Sasuke sighed tiredly. His phone vibrated.

To: Sasuke  
From: Naruto  
Only five minutes until closing time, let's see if you get caught or not. Hahaha.

To: Naruto  
From: Sasuke  
I won't get caught. I'm Sasuke Fucking Uchiha. Plus, I made sure the ticket lady didn't count me. Have that maid dress made to your measurements for tomorrow. I expect you to be my woman servant for the next three weeks.

Sasuke let out a breath of boredom. He searched the outdoor aquarium for a good hiding place.

"The Konaha Aquarium will be closing in five minutes. Please make your way to the exit and thank you for visiting us. Please come again." A voice said over the speakers. Remaining visitors began to walk to the exit, just as instructed. Sasuke dashed over to the bleachers in front of the seal habitat. He crawled under them and squeezed into the furthest corner of the tightest space. A crack in the solid wood was perfect for a breathing hole. He pulled a black blanket out of his backpack and covered himself.

"Perfect." He breathed. He heard people walking around and whispering.

"Everyone is out. Night is almost upon us. Go get Sakura's clothes." A voice commanded. Sasuke recognized the name of one of the seals he had seen. It was the star of the show; it was extremely smart, as if it had a human brain or something. He lifted the blanket from his face and put an eye to the crack. He saw a teenager, about his age maybe a bit older, with two buns on her brunette head. She was leading a seal out of the enclosure, holding a pile of clothes. Sasuke squinted his eyes; it was getting dark fast. He kept his gaze on the seal. All of a sudden, it began to glow, yes, Glow. The light coming from it become brighter and brighter. Soon, Sasuke had to close his eyes for a minute. When he opened them, the seal was gone. In its place stood a naked girl with pink hair.

* * *

"Wow. He hasn't called for a ride yet, he must've made it!" Naruto wailed. Kiba laughed.

"Now you have to be his maid for the next three weeks! Good luck with that!" Naruto frowned.

"What if we make him get caught?" Naruto smiled evilly.

* * *

The girl with buns handed the pink-haired girl a towel.

"Hey Sakura." She smiled.

"Thanks Tenten. What clothes did you bring today?" Sakura asked. Tenten held them out. Sakura shuffled through them.

"Leather pants? Honestly?" Sakura laughed. Tenten shrugged.

"Ino picked them out. She said that you two were going to the clubs tonight." Sasuke had heard enough. He silently got up and tiptoed to the edge of the bleachers. Tenten tensed.

"I heard something." She whispered. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Are you sure no visitors stayed?" Sakura panicked.

"We counted the right amount for those who came in and those who left. But…" Tenten gasped, "Julie said there was a guy who flirted with her. You know she gets distracted by men. She might've forgotten to mark him." Sakura looked around.

"B-but what a-are the chances th-they saw me ch-change?" She stuttered nervously.

"I don't know but it's low." Sasuke hated being underestimated like that. He stepped out from behind the bleachers.

"I'd like you to explain everything I just saw." He hissed. Sakura froze up. Tenten faced him.  
"And if we don't?" She challenged. Sasuke took out his phone.

"I'm from the Uchiha family. One phone call and this will be all over the newspapers." He threatened. Sakura cried quietly.

"I'm a freak. I'll never be normal." She whispered. Tenten looked at her than Sasuke.

"Sakura. I think we should tell him." Tenten said gently. Sakura wiped her eyes and nodded slowly.

"It's true, Sakura is actually a seal. When she was born, she was a seal. But as an experiment, scientists injected her with human DNA. It was an overload for her body and now at night, she turns into the girl she is now. But when a certain amount of solar energy hits her skin, chemicals in her body force her back into a seal." Tenten explained with a sigh. Sasuke stared at the two girls.

"You're joking, right? If that's true, then I'm the Duke of Nottingham." He rolled his eyes. Sakura glared at him.

"Don't believe it then. It's better for me." She stuck her tongue out at him. Sasuke widened his eyes.

"You…just made a mistake." He smirked. Sasuke dashed over to the girl that only wore a towel and pressed his lips to hers. Sakura struggled for a minute before just letting him control her. Sasuke's tongue touched her lips lightly, asking for permission to explore her mouth. Sakura felt her mouth naturally open, granting the access he asked for. Sasuke's hands had started holding Sakura's head but they had traveled down her body and were now holding her waist, pulling her closer and closer. Sakura put her arms around his neck, making the space between them smaller and smaller. Tenten coughed, catching them off guard. They pulled apart quickly.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That." Tenten demanded. Sakura nodded in agreement the best she could, seeing as she was still in a daze. Sasuke smirked.

"I have this issue with girls sticking their tongues out at me. I feel like it's an invite to their mouths. It makes me think they want to put their tongue in my mouth." He shrugged. Sakura covered her mouth, as if afraid she would stick her tongue out again.

"Admit it, Sakura. You liked that." Sasuke commented. Sakura shook her head and stuck out her tongue at him. It was like her signature move. It was a habit to Sakura.

"We're on a roll here." Sasuke said before leaning in again. Sakura covered her mouth as fast as she could, feeling Sasuke's lips against the back of her hand. Tenten couldn't stand this anymore. She pulled Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and dragged him at least twenty feet away from Sakura.

"Careful with the shirt. I had it custom-made from Tokyo." Sasuke grunted. Tenten dropped him like a hot potato.

"Stay away from Sakura. Now, leave before I call security." Sasuke shook his head.

"No way. I'm staying here all night. It's a dare." He said matter-of-factly. Tenten nearly exploded.

"YOU DID THIS ALL FOR A DARE?" She screamed.

"No, no, no. I did this all so I can have my best friend as my personal maid for the next three weeks." Sasuke chuckled.

"Who's your best friend?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He replied. Tenten laughed loudly.

"That little midget? Okay. I'll let you stay on one condition." Tenten compromised.

"Sure, what?"

"He's my servant when in my classes."

"Maybe. When are you in class with him?"

"Second, Fifth, and Eighth periods."

"Deal!"

"Awesome!" Tenten grinned. Sakura stared at them.

"Did you just basically sell me for a maid?"

"What do you mean? You weren't even mentioned in that deal!" Tenten said confusedly. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know, I felt left out." Sasuke inched closer to her.

"I can change that." He said in a seductive voice.

"Oh really?" Sakura retorted in an equally seductive voice. Sasuke leaned in to her. Sakura turned her head at the last second. Her lips were at his ear, her breath tickling him slightly.

"I may be a seal, but I'm not that easy." She whispered. Sakura pulled away, leaving Sasuke frozen in place.

"You're an interesting girl." He remarked.

"You bet your ass, I am." She said as she stole the clothes that Tenten still held. Sakura disappeared into a supply closet conveniently placed next to the bleachers. Within minutes, she was done. Sakura stepped out, fully decked out in new clothes. A red halter shirt emphasized her hips and chest, while tight leather pants showed off her legs, and to top it all off, red platform shoes made her at least two inches taller. Sasuke's jaw dropped. He imagined the fat seal that he had seen not even an hour ago. Was this honestly the same animal?

**Izzy: That was quite random, huh? Haha. I loved this chapter. I think this one will be hard to continue though…. Hmm… Got any suggestions? Tell me in a review! Thanks for reading! =D**


	2. Night on the Town

**Izzy: Hi! As you read this, Izzy Chan is smiling, because your reading the second chapter, which means you liked this story x3 you're so nice.**

**Disclaimer: Issy111 doesn't own Naruto! If she did, it probably wouldn't be the epic thing it is today. It wouldn't be an action manga/anime. It would be totally ninja romance! xD R&R!**

"Sakuraaaa!" A high pitched voice screamed. Sasuke turned around to see a tall, skinny, blond girl running toward them. She stopped.

"Who's this? He's pretty hot." The blond commented. Sasuke just smirked.

"Hey Ino-pig!" Sakura hugged the girl.

"Hi Sakura-forehead! I see you already changed into the clothes I chose for you. That looks pretty sexy! What do you think, mystery boy?" Ino looked at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ugh, what a weirdo! Forget I said anything about him. " Ino and Sakura's arms entwined and they started to walk to the exit. Sasuke and Tenten were left behind. Tenten just looked at him before walking away.

"Good luck entertaining yourself for the rest of the night." She added. Then, Sasuke was all alone. He groaned in boredom.

"Hey, Sakura!" He called. Sakura turned on her tall high heels and looked at him with her emerald green eyes.

"Need a third member?" He smirked. Ino stared at him.

"What makes you think you have what it takes to go clubbing with us?" Ino demanded. Sasuke sauntered over to them.

"Ino Yamanaka, age 17, Konaha High School." He said, "Huge crush on Shikamaru Nara, age 17, best friend Choji." Ino's eyes widened.

"How'd you know that?" She hissed. Sasuke just smirked his Sasuke-smirk. Ino threw her hands up.

"Fine you can come. Just don't tell a soul." She snarled, stabbing his broad chest with her finger. Sasuke smirked once again and followed Ino and Sakura into Ino's car.

* * *

"Hey, Kiba! Should I get this black maid outfit with white feathers on the edge or the black maid outfit with the cloth trims?" Naruto held the two outfits up to his body, alternating them. Kiba tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, it depends. What shoes are you planning to wear with them?" He asked. Naruto bent down and picked up some boxes.

"I was thinking about these classic maid flats. Or maybe these sexy platform shoes. What do you think?" Naruto pulled out the mentioned shoes and laid them next to his feet while still holding the dresses. Kiba looked back and forth between them.

"I think the maid flats look great with the cloth trim and the platform shoes go perfectly with the slutty aspect of the feathers. I mean, if you compare the two dresses, the feathered one is shorter." Kiba commented. Naruto glanced at the lengths.

"You're right! Wow, Kiba, I would've never noticed that! Thanks!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"But, wait! Are you going to wear tights with them? It's supposed to get cold for the next couple weeks." Kiba wondered, suddenly thinking about the weather.

"I was thinking about it but I wasn't sure…" Naruto said uncertainly.

"If you get the cloth trim, get tan tights. But with the feathers, you definitely need fishnets. It'll complete the slutty look for you!" Kiba advised. Naruto nodded.

"That's a great plan! I think for the next three weeks, I, Naruto Uzumaki, am going to be a man-maid-slut!" He grinned, dropping the cloth trimmed maid-outfit and grabbing some fishnets and the shoes and dashing into the bathroom to change. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Oh my…" Was all he said.

* * *

"Here we are!" Ino smiled as she parked the car. Sasuke peered out his window.

"Why are we at the Ramen Bar?" He asked confusedly. Ino looked at him.

"You didn't know? Every Friday night, the Ramen Bar opens its basement as Ichikaru's. It's the best club to be in on a Friday." She explained, "Its run by Ichikaru's son and daughter while he serves customers upstairs."

"Interesting…" Sasuke said as he climbed out of the car. As soon as he did, screams filled the air.

"Oh God." Sasuke muttered. He grabbed Sakura's wrist, who had grabbed Ino's, and ran to the front of the line.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? Didn't you have an 'Impossible Dare' tonight?" Neji Hyuuga, the bouncer wondered.

"Oh great. Look what the cat dragged in and pissed all over." Sasuke muttered.

"Do you want to get in this club or not?" Neji hissed. Sasuke looked over his shoulder.

"Crap. Hyuuga, you gotta let me in." Sasuke demanded. Neji shook his head.

"If you want to get in, you have to wait like the rest of the crowd." He replied, gesturing to the huge line next to Sasuke.

"I have one word that'll make you let me and these two girls in." Sasuke said, almost desperate.

"Shoot."

"Fangirls." Sasuke pointed to the mob of screaming girls behind him. Neji's eyes widened.

"Welcome to Ichikuro's Friday Night Club." He lifted the rope blocking the entrance to the club.

* * *

"Kiba, what do you think?" Naruto twirled around in his new maid outfit. Kiba shuddered at the sight of Naruto in two inch platform shoes, fishnets, and a maid dress. **(A/N: Try to imagine that. Yeah, you shuddered too, didn't you?)**

"It…looks great…" Kiba stuttered. Naruto smiled and twirled around some more.

"Naruto, what ever happened to your plan to get Sasuke caught for sneaking into the Aquarium?" Kiba suddenly remembered. Naruto shrugged.

"I decided to accept my fate. And besides, this dress is actually really comfy! I can move around and everything!" The door creaked open and Deidara walked in with Tobi.

"Hey Naruto, we have a ques-" Deidara started, but he stopped mid-sentence. He stared at Naruto, who was looking at them nervously. There was a long and awkward silence. All of a sudden, Tobi began to yell.

"Naruto-kun likes to cross-dress too? So does Deidara-sama! But Deidara-sama doesn't dress like a girl, he just styles his hair like one!" Tobi yelled excitedly. Deidara growled angrily while Kiba and Naruto rolled on the floor laughing.

* * *

"What was all that about, Uchiha?" Ino demanded once they were settled in at the bar.

"What was what all about?" Sasuke asked, playing coy. He called over the bar tender and ordered a martini.

"All that 'Dare' stuff with Hyuuga." The blond rolled her eyes, ordering a beer. Sakura just sat quietly in between them.

"I was dared to do something tonight. I did it, end of story." Sasuke sipped his drink.

"But what was the dare?"

"Something."

"We're not going anywhere with this."

"Never said we had to."

"Ugh, you are so intolerable!" Ino cried. She pulled Sakura away from the bar and dove head-first into the crowd dancing underneath the differently colored lights. Sasuke sighed.

"I get left all alone at the aquarium and even go to a club and now I'm still lonely." He grumbled. He sneezed.

"Who the hell is talking about me?"

* * *

"Hey, Sakura, what's the deal with the Uchiha? Why was he at the Aquarium, did he see you transform or something?" Ino asked her best friend, while dancing. Sakura looked at her. One look into Sakura's eyes and Ino knew.

"That bastard! How could he have kissed you like that? Kisses are supposed to be signs of love, not reactions to little things like sticking your tongue out at him!" She cried. **(A/N: How the heck did she know? *shrug* Whatever. Ino's got ESP, leave it at that.)**

"But when I saw him, I felt like he was the one who would save me from this horrible double life." Sakura whispered. Ino stopped dancing. She laid a hand on Sakura's arm.

"Really?" When Sakura nodded, Ino grabbed her once again and took her to the bar, where Sasuke was sneezing a fit.

"Are you two talking about me? I can't stop freaking sneezing!" Sasuke demanded before sneezing again. Ino looked everywhere except his eyes.

"Uh…"

"Don't do it anymore! I really hate sneezing. It makes my nose hurt and I don't like how that feels." Sasuke rubbed his red nose. Ino laughed evilly.

"Hohohoho! So the Uchiha has a weakness!" Sasuke groaned. Ino became serious in a flash. She grabbed Sasuke and led him outside the club and into the car. They drove off, all silent.

"What's this about?" Sasuke asked. No response. He sighed. All there was left to do was wait.

* * *

"Look guys, I can explain-" Naruto started. But Deidara just held up a hand, silencing him.

"No need. We do not require explanations. We'll just leave now." Deidara took Tobi's wrist and left the room as abruptly as they arrived. Kiba and Naruto didn't say anything. They just sat there. The door burst open and the entire "Akatsuki" gang came running in with camera's, snapping pictures of Naruto every chance they got.

"Ahhh!" Naruto squealed.

* * *

"Here we are." Ino said with a sigh. She got out of the car and walked with Sakura up a tall hill. Sasuke felt obliged to follow. He reached the top and looked down. His breath was taken away; he could see the entire city of Konaha. From the bridge in the west to the ocean in the east. All was visible from this one hill. Covering it was a beautifully in-bloom Cherry Blossom, the color perfectly matching Sakura's hair, even in the middle of the night. Sasuke saw Ino and Sakura sitting down in the grass, watching the city.

"Sasuke, you know Sakura's story, don't you?" Ino said quietly.

"Yeah. I found out right after I saw her transform." He whispered.

"But do you know the entire story?"

"I just know that Sakura was part of an experiment that overloaded her body."

"Well, Sakura was part of a scientific theory called Transformation with DNA. It was led by a man named Orochimaru. But after the overload with Sakura, people stopped funding him. They thought it was a failure. So they dropped Sakura at the aquarium and that night, when she transformed, Tenten found her. That was two years ago. People who worked with Orochimaru and knew about Sakura always said that there was an antidote. But once people rejected his ideas, Orochimaru disappeared. All his numbers wouldn't work, his house vacant, his family dead. No one knows what happened to him." Ino said, tucking a strand of long blond hair behind her ear.

"Orochimaru?" Sasuke repeated. Ino nodded in the darkness.

"I had him for biology a year or two back. He was fired because he wouldn't follow the curriculum. But I remember him saying to me that I was an excellent student and if I ever wanted to join him in his research, to call. He gave me his business card." Sasuke recalled. Sakura's head snapped up, suddenly alert. Sasuke pulled out his wallet. He rummaged through it, squinting. A couple minutes later, he fished out a crumpled piece of paper. He opened it.

"Bingo." He said under his breath. Ino and Sakura leaned in, their faces full of hope even in the dark. Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and typed in the numbers that were printed on the card. He took a deep breath and put the phone to his ear.

_Ring, Ring._

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Mr. Orochimaru? It's me, Sasuke Uchiha."

"_Ah, Sssasssuke! Ssso niccce to hear from you. I take it you've consssidered my offer?"_

"I've been thinking about it."

"_And?"_

"I was doing some research on that experiment you did two years ago. The one with the seal."

"_Ahhh. They thought I was crazzzy. But I'm not. If they hadn't doubted me, we'd be further in the ssssciencccce of DNA right now."_

"Yeah. But I have a question for you."

_"Go ahead."_

"If that experiment with the seal had worked, is there any way to change it back? Or maybe even keep it human forever?"

"_You mean an antidote?"_

"Yes."

"_There is a way to make the sseal fully human, but not fully ssseal."_

"What is it?" Sasuke urged. The man on the other line laughed.

"_Do you think I'm ssstupid? That I would give ssomeone the antidote of my experimentsss? Not a chancce."_

"What do I have to do to earn your trust?"

"_Many tasssksss for me. Where are you?"_

"Where are YOU?"

"_A placce not for people like you. I will come to you, Ssasssuke."_

"Tell me what I have to do."

"_Impatient, aren't you, Misster Uchiha?"_

"Dammit, tell me Orochimaru, how to fix Sakura!" Sasuke exploded.

"_Ah. Jussst asssss I expected. You are with the ssseal."_

"Orochimaru, understand, you ruined this girl's life, at the same time renewed it. But I want to fix what you've left her as."

"_Fine, Sssassuke. I will give you the antidote. But you mussst in exchange, do many thingsss for me."_

"I will pay you. I'm from the Uchiha family, money is no problem."

"_In exactly 12 hoursss, you will reccieve an email telling you what to do. When everything isss done, I will know. When I know, another email will be sssent to you. 5 hoursss after you get that email, another email will be sssent. Follow the inssstructions there. Goodbye, Sssassssuke Uchiha." _Then Orochimaru hung up. Sasuke sat there, his phone still up to his ear.

"Well? When are you getting it?" Sakura asked eagerly. Sasuke shook his head.

"He's just going to play with us. It'll be forever until we get the antidote, if he even decides to give it to us." Sakura and Ino watched him walk down the hill and get into the car. The two girls followed them down and quietly, Ino started the silent drive to the aquarium.

* * *

"Good night, Sakura. I'll be back tomorrow night. We need to make up a night of clubbing!" Ino blew Sakura a kiss and walked to the exit of the large aquarium. Tenten came over.

"Hey, you. How was that night at the clubs?" She smiled.

"We had to leave early. But Ino's taking me tomorrow again." Sakura grinned. Tenten nodded and left, saying that she had other matters to deal with, probably sorting out all the confusion about Sasuke.

Sasuke himself sat on the bleachers, waiting. He let out a huge breath.

"I get a simple dare with a simple reward. Now I'm tangled up in this quest to turn a seal into a full-fledged girl." He muttered. Sakura left for about two minutes and came back wearing a towel. Sasuke looked at his watch.

_2:53 AM_

"The sun's going to rise soon." He commented. Sakura nodded and took a seat next to him.

"Thanks." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"For what?"

"Everything. Keeping my secret and doing the most you can to help me." Sakura whispered.

"What they did two years ago was wrong, but if they hadn't done it, I would've never met you." Sakura wiggled closer to him. Sasuke looked down at her. Sakura smiled back. He felt himself lean down to her and within seconds, their lips had met. A small smile tugged on Sasuke's mouth, even as it was connected with Sakura's. Sakura moved closer to him, wanting, no, Needing more. Sasuke was more than happy to give her that. Sakura's tongue lightly touched his lips, just as he had done, asking for permission to enter his mouth. Sasuke greedily let her in, feeling himself clutch Sakura's body, not ever wanting to let go. His lips left hers, leaving a little trail of kisses down her neck, lining her collarbone. Sakura let out a little moan of pleasure. Sasuke moved Sakura to his lap, making sure the only thing she touched was him.

"Sasuke." She said softly.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, it's almost time." Sakura pulled herself away from Sasuke. She stepped slowly away from him, until she reached the seal enclosure. Sasuke followed her. His arms engulfed her. Sakura pulled away again, placing a small kiss on his lips before opening the gate and stepping in. She gave him one more loving glance and jumped down into the pen just as the sun shone over the trees. When Sasuke looked over the fence, no girl was in sight. The only things he could see was a towel on the ground and a seal swimming in the water.

**Izzy: *sniffle* that made me really sad. It's like a forbidden love! It's not that they can't be seen together or their families forbid it, it's that they're kind of different species… I mean, sure they can attempt to have children but… I'd rather not imagine that… Anyway, leave a review! I need ideas for what Orochimaru is going to make Sasuke do for the antidote! xD Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Next Day

_**Izzy: Well, I'm back! :D I've been sneaking notes filled with ideas into my notebook during school and doing my research. This is gonna be awesome! ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bring me to life by Evanescence! *sadness* btw, I'm trying out a new writing format so enjoy!**_

**!**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirits sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

**!**

_"Sasuke." She said softly._

_"Hn."_

_"Sasuke, it's almost time." Sakura pulled herself away from Sasuke. She stepped slowly away from him, until she reached the seal enclosure. Sasuke followed her. His arms engulfed her. Sakura pulled away again, placing a small kiss on his lips before opening the gate and stepping in. She gave him one more loving glance and jumped down into the pen just as the sun shone over the trees. When Sasuke looked over the fence, no girl was in sight. The only things he could see were a towel on the ground and a seal swimming in the water._

**!**

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

**!**

Sasuke turned from the seal exhibit and trudged to the entrance of the Konaha aquarium. He sat on the curb and waited. Right on cue, a beat up van came zooming by, filled with hollers and hoots.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed from his window. The Uchiha winced at the loud volume. Naruto jumped from the van and twirled around in a slutty maid outfit with platform shoes that would make any human with eyes cringe. The Uchiha said nothing to the hyper child but just passed him with no heed, taking Naruto's front seat in the van.

"Just get me to school," Sasuke said icily to wide-eyed Kiba. The dog-boy nodded numbly and drove as fast as he could to Konaha Academy.

**!**

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

**!**

That day was strange, Sasuke's fangirls immediately sensing their idol's change. Usually he would smirk and tease some girls with a special glint in his onyx eyes but today, he kept his gaze on the ground and acted as if half of the school's girl population wasn't screaming his name.

A glimpse of green caught Sasuke's eye and sometime while he whipped around to see it, he realized that there was no way it could be Sakura. The sun was out, beating down on the city he called home. Sakura was in a barred cage where she is forced to regularly perform degrading tricks for the public.

As Sasuke walked to his first class, he passed a science room and flinched at the memory of Orochimaru and his snake lisp teaching in that very classroom.

It was a regular day for the Uchiha, getting several praises from his teachers rambling about how much of a "genius" he was. Each time another teacher ranted to him, his fist clenched harder.

'_If I'm such a genius, why can't I figure out how to outsmart Orochimaru?' _He mentally screamed.

**!**

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

**!**

"Sasuke Uchiha, report to the principal's office immediately. I repeat, Sasuke Uchiha to the principal's office." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the loudspeaker, wondering what would be waiting for him at the office once he got there. Kakashi waved the Uchiha out of his room, eager to get back to his collection of perverted books that lay in a stack on his desk. Sasuke slung his backpack on his back and walked to the office down the hall. A man with light blue hair and round glasses was waiting there. The man's mouth was curled up into a rapist smile. Sasuke shivered but confronted him anyway.

"Yes?" Sasuke shot a look at the man, trying to comunicate telepathically. _Who are you?_

"My name is Kabuto, I'm here concerning your… assignments." The man said, frowning upon the boy genius. _I work for Orochimaru._

"What are you here for?" Sasuke slanted his eyes, knowing this couldn't be good. _Don't come between Sakura and me._

"I need… your email." Kabuto replied, making Sasuke sweatdrop. The Uchiha scribbled his email onto a post it stolen from Shizune's desk. _In a couple mere hours, _Kabuto mouthed to Sasuke, _you will receive your assignment. _Then Kabuto turned on his heel, gave Sasuke one more rapist glance, and he left the office.

**!**

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

**!**

From his pocket, Sasuke's blackberry buzzed loudly. The time was 2:49 PM. His Calculus class turned around to look at the Uchiha. Anko-sensei cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Are friends more important than my class, Mr. Uchiha?" She asked, her eyes gesturing to the cell phone he'd pulled out. Sasuke ignored her and opened the email labeled as "Mister Uchiha's assignment for Experiment 68973."

_Sasuke Uchiha,_

_As agreed, I have decided to play your little game. You do tasks for me and in return, I give you the antidote for Experiment 68973. But to play the game, you have to follow the rules, so read carefully._

_Rule 1: Only you, Sasuke Uchiha, may complete these tasks._

_Rule 2: You may not inform anyone else of this "mission." Not even your precious seal-girl._

_Rule 3: Never reply to this email address. Do so and your chances of saving 68973 will disappear._

_Now for your tasks:_

_First, get $30,000 in cash, and leave it in a briefcase in an alley on Akatsuki Avenue._

_Second, after the money has been placed, go down that Avenue to Kimimaro's Music Store. Once there, pick up an already-paid for trombone under the name of "Oro." When asked for the password, simply say "only you."_

_Third, assuming you have the trombone, it should have a tag on it and, on that tag it should say "Name" Then a blank line. On that line, write "For Mack" in bold capital letters._

_Fourth, drive across the city to the Konohagakure Concert Hall. Leave the instrument on the steps in front of the door and knock on said door four times._

_When this has been completed, I will know. If you have done it correctly, you will know five hours after the fourth knock on the concert hall door._

_Always watching you,_

_Orochimaru_

_P.S: Inform the police of this and I will not hesitate to activate a microchip in 68973's brain, making it explode in mere milliseconds. She will die. Do not sell me out, Mr. Uchiha._

Sasuke paused, skimming the email one last time. The room around him was so quiet, Sasuke thought he had gone deaf. But he was proved wrong when he stood up and pushed his chair back, making it squeal against the floor. With no word, he left the classroom and walked out of Konoha Academy.

**!**

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

**!**

Gripping the steering wheel, Sasuke drove to the one place he could: Konoha Aquarium. When he reached the ticket booth, he recognized the blushing teen from the previous night.

"One." He muttered under his breath.

The girl blushed madly and slid his ticket to him, making sure to count the boy first. Sasuke drifted into the Aquarium, not surprised at the amount of children scurrying around with grins on their faces. The elementary schools let out earlier than the Academy. Cheers caught his attention seeing as they seemed to be coming from the seal enclosure. Sasuke sauntered over and claimed a seat, putting his hood up. Tenten, the girl with brunette buns from last night, was in her uniform with a microphone attached to her headpiece. She was energetic and literally bouncing everywhere.

"Say hello to the stars of the show!" She screamed, opening a gate. Three harbor seals waddled in, barking happily. Sasuke winced, recognizing one seal in particular. He gazed only on Sakura as Tenten carried around a bucket of fish, making the seals perform tricks that, Sasuke had to admit, were pretty good. Sasuke watched for a good 15 minutes, then it was time for audience participation.

"I'm going to need a volunteer from the audience for this next trick, who wants to come up?" Tenten grinned to the crowd. She scanned the concrete bleachers and her eyes fixated on the hooded Uchiha.

"How about the boy in the hoodie over there?" Tenten pointed right at Sasuke. He sighed, knowing there was no avoiding it now. He stood and made his way to the gate door. Tenten let him in and smiled.

"So, what's your name?" She asked coyly.

"Sasuke," he replied.

"Well, Sasuke, today I have a special trick for you. I want you to lean you face close to our prettiest seal, Sakura, and she'll give you a kiss!" Tenten took Sasuke over to Sakura. Sasuke looked into the animals eyes and although they were a deep gray, he could've sworn there was a glint of emerald that could only belongs to her. Sakura leaned toward him and nudged his cheek wetly. The crowd applauded while Sasuke clenched his fist. Orochimaru would NOT win.

**!**

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

**!**

_**Izzy: What did you think? I know I've been gone forever but this weekend I buckled down with mango juice, toast, chocolate, and lots of Mamma Mia music. I did NOT expect this to turn into a mission kind of fanfic. I wanted a simple seal that turned into a simple girl in front of a simple boy. He would find some way around the "spell" and they would be together. But that's obviously not what happened here.**_


End file.
